moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Rollback/Face the Facebook Lover (2)
HI there i wanna be a rolloback to be a rollback you must have 250+ edits and i'm near to 1,000 edits and i have 712 edits today but plz support me :D Support I Hope you do become a rollback! And thanks for my sig! :D .Naynaybuggins | Talk | Blog Posts . Oppose *I know I normally don't get involved in these, but I have a few things to say: #Please, please, please, use proper grammar. Especially as what you wrote above, if you're sending in a work resume, you're not going to be using chat-speak. You're going to do the best you can to make yourself appear hire-able, or in this case, promote-able. Your disregard for any sort of effort in this request is going to get you many opposes off the bat. #Take time with your edits. Please, review what you write as many times as it is necessary until everything is correct. This saves everyone a lot of time, and makes you a better editor overall. #Your edit count doesn't matter. Sure, it's a nice shiny thing to show off, but in reality, me, with nearly 50,000 Wiki-wide edits, could be on the same level as say, someone with 25,000. It's not how many edits you make, it's the quality of the edits, which brings us back to point two. #Take time to understand the community, or at least be a part of it. You don't really seem to know what a Rollback is more than just a shiny title. Well, that's it for now. You've got work ethic, you just really need to work on how you edit. Without addressing these issues, I feel like we're just going to go in circles with you, until you end up blocked indefinitely. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 04:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, it's a bit ironic to request rollback when we usually have to rollback you. The rollback function, in it's core, is to easily remove vandalism. The rollback position, unfortunately for many, has become a rather big deal. You can lock pages and enter locked pages for example. It comes with great responsibility to grand such a power. I have no idea why you would want this right, other than most people here thinking it's cool or something. Everything you have done so far is regular editing and you have not shown to want to do much else, or are able to.You make a lot of new pages which can hardly be called pages and that's that. You have been banned twice and there was something up with your own wiki about taking stuff from here. Even if I know you're trying hard, I do not feel these powers should be granted to you. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] '▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'Talk']] ▪''' ''' 06:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) *Hi, I'm opposing because the amount of edits I have had to rollback of yours is uncountable. I also think you want rights for the sake of having rights, and not helping the wiki. As Abce said, your application is basically saying 'Hi I have 712 edits'. If you look at accepted requests for rights you'll see that they are paragraphs long, and even some opposed are too. You've been blocked a couple of times and the reason for those two blocks was your edits. I also see that you have left a message on Joe's talk asking him to support you. It says Support me at the start and btw support me at the end. Begging people to support you shows desperation for rights which in my opinion, you don't deserve. Also, you seem to steal other users' signatures. For example the message you left on Sef's talk recently asking for rollback just because you had 712 had a signature linking to my talk. I think of a Rollback as a Chat Moderator of edits. You have determination, but you're not going the right way about becoming a rollback. *I am sorry but the bad reasons outnumber the good, I honestly hardly ever see you use grammar correctly. Besides, also like said above you do steal sigs so sorry. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ']]''Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] 15:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry, Face, I agree with Adam/Pepper/Luke. For the following reasons, you hardly know what Rollback is. And even though you have edits, it's not quantity it's quality that ACTUALLY counts. My final reason, I would have many many more except for Pepper who has wrote some words of wisdom above, is that you keep begging Sef to give you the rights. I'm sorry to be so harsh, friend, but all the stuff that Pepper/Luke/Adam have said is true, sorry! 19:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Joe? Who is this Joe you speak of? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:20, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, Joe isn't the only one who likes Benneth. Adam's sig has the Benneth gif and it has for a long time ouo. :::P.S So very sorry, Adam.. not Joe. Don't go mad at me pleease. -Harry *Hello. I'm very sorry but I agree with the reasons above. James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 20:34, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Comments *Closed because of opposes. Category:Inactive Requests for Rights